Typically, light assemblies include electrical ballast, electrical control gear and a lamp (or lamps). The ballast and control components are not located in a housing which is easily separable from a lamp housing. Thus, when a light assembly breaks or ceases working, the user or an electrician must disassemble the light assembly and replace the broken components, such as an electrical filter, a control switch or the ballast, individually. The process is time consuming and requires an expert since wiring configurations vary depending on the type of ballast and controls. Repair and replacement of ballast components is complicated by the fact that ballast manufacturers' products are sometimes wired differently.
Lighting assemblies are provided in various configurations. For example, a lighting assembly may have a standard ballast with instant start, 20% THD maximum, running on 120 Volts. Various configurations run on 120, 240 or 277 Volts, or may be a euro configuration running on 0.50 Hertz. The THD maximums are variable from configuration to configuration, for example, at 2%, 10% or 20% maximum THD. Configurations may also include dimmer controls, which may be analog voltage controlled or digitally controlled dimmers or ballasts. Currently, changing a lighting assembly configuration is complicated and typically requires an electrician. For example, changing from a non-dimming lighting arrangement to a dimming arrangement requires wiring dimming controls into the lighting assembly. Changing the dimming controls requires removing the installed dimmer and re-wiring a new dimmer and/or changing the lamp wiring. Any change in dimming arrangement, from analog to digital, for example, requires similar re-wiring.
Suppliers of lighting assemblies are required to repair or change each assembly on-site or must have the entire lighting assembly, including the lamp frame, shipped for repair or replacement. Shipping of the entire lighting assembly is costly and time consuming. Further, suppliers are required to purchase parts in lots, maintain stocks and then assemble the parts in response to customer orders. Again, re-wiring and replacement of parts is time-consuming and costly.
A need exists for a lighting assembly which allows for easily and quickly replacing broken or non-functioning electrical components. A need also exists for easily and quickly changing the lighting configuration of a lighting assembly. A need exists for reducing the time necessary to respond to repair and replacement orders and to reduce shipping costs and times.